1. Field of the Invention
Self-erecting buoy antennas of the type described in the present application are generally useful for communication buoys and emergency equipment in conjunction with submarines and the like. In one specific use for a buoy antenna, the body of the buoy contains batteries and a miniature transmitter with some form of antenna connected thereto. The buoy is releasable from, for example, a submerged submarine which may be in distress. Upon release, the buoy floats to the surface, the antenna is erected and the transmitter is activated. Since buoys of this type are generally used in conjunction with emergencies, it is essential that the system be simple and reliable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art buoy antenna systems use quarterwave whip antennas erectable by means of explosive charges, helical springs and the like, which are relatively complicated and, therefore, unreliable. The whip antenna does not provide good radiation coverage at the zenith, which is a defininte handicap when communicating with satellites, overhead aircraft, etc. Therefore, it is desirable to supply the buoy with an antenna having substantially hemispherical radiation coverage and with an antenna which is reliable, light weight and rugged.